masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LTK 70
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Saronis Applications page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 20:40, May 11, 2010 Husk Article Please see the style guid on perspecive on intro paragraphs. While I will admit that I wrote the seciton, and put it in with the approval of an admin, it was to prevent things like this. Husks appear in ME and ME2 and therefore the intro paragpraph was written from the presective of someone who hasn't played ME yet. Also there was no reason to link the words because there is a link under the names to their articles. Lancer1289 22:35, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :(This is just copy pased from my talk page)Ok let's address each issue. Intro to husk article. ::I don't see how accuracy or wording is a problem becuase the information is covered in the Dragon's teeth article. Which is why the link is provided and putting it into the husk article is adding too much information and also just repeating the information. The Dragon's teeth article does a better job at explaining what they do, which is the point of that article. You also removed the last sentence which is unique to husks and not to the teeth article. :Second issue: Subtypes section ::This is kept this way because it was trimmed down after the creation of the main articles for each subtype. They are only supposed to be a brief overview becuase all of the information is in the main articles. A see also list is inappropiate here because they are subtypes, and are either modified or make of husks, and the descripions are just a quick overview. In this case, becuase they are husks, they just provide why they are subtypes, i.e. made of husks, and that is why the current description is appropiate. :So what wording and accuracy are you refering to? Lancer1289 01:16, May 19, 2010 (UTC) : :I was mainly referring to the bit about husks being transformed. I thought that "organs, tissues and bodily fluids" better encompasses the husk. Mentioning that they have green 'blood' seems kind of trivial, actually. I didn't really add much information about dragon's teeth, only how they create husks, since the sentence with "..impaling devices, huge spikes which Alliance Marines.." looked a bit awkward. But that's just me. :Also, the reason I wanted to expand the subtypes was that they don't describe them accurately. The Scion is not composed of three husks from what I've seen, and while the Praetorian incorportates husks in itself, the end result is much more. So I'd like to add to it that the Scion is "A husk with a hump on its back that uses an energy weapon". I reckon that's compact enough. LTK 70 22:50, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Except after much playing though the game, there are a few sources saying that a Scion is made of three husks. So the Scion thing is a no go becuase it is incorrect. However if you want to put in that a scion is three husks that are fused together with an energy weapon, then that is fine. ::As to the intro paragraph, there is a section in the style guide about perspective, (noted above), and a lot of the things that you added, upon close inspection are leared after the fact, not at the beginning. I.e. from playing the game, and discovering more things. If you want to add some of that into the Mass Effect seciton of the article then by all means, just not in the opening paragraph. Again if you want to add some of that stuff in the ME section then that is ok, just not in the intro pargraph. ::As to the abomination, the change to something along the lines of "a glowing red husk that will explode when it gets to close" is also ok. ::The pretorian thing also seems to be ok but avoid the mouth thing, that belongs in the pretorian article, not the husk one. ::Just thee last things: One: remember that we do not know that husks are organic, we have no basis that they are after the conversion. Two: There is no need to link the names of the subtypes as there is a link right below them in line with the style guide. If you want to change then go ahead and I'll just take a second look and fix anything. Three: any other information put under the ME section, not in the intro paragraph. Lancer1289 23:28, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::We do NOT know if husks are organics. But we DO know that Incinerate and Incendiary Ammo's effect of panicking organics do not work against them.Braveangel 02:10, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok found the main source for the Scion and Pretorian numbers, the Collector Edition Bonus DVD. I have finally had the time to watch it, (at least that section), and it clearly says three, (granted two or three but three seems more accurate), husks and thirty husks respectivly. In case you are wondering, it is the Enemies of ME2 trailer. Lancer1289 06:29, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Try Horizon You should try to hide behind cover in the walkway on the left side, in the last area in Horizon. On Hardcore or Insanity, there will be no hiding there from scion's Shockwave. Other places are not suitable for hiding because of the massing husks. That's why I always use Cain to quickly get rid of those pesky scions.Braveangel 22:57, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : I spoke from experience on the derelict reaper ship where there are many crates to take cover behind. I did not get hit by the shockwave while behind a crate, so I could add a mention that it doesn't penetrate thick cover like cargo crates, but it does thin cover like railings. LTK 70 23:08, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : It is already done. The article mentions that scion's Shockwave "penetrates thin cover". Braveangel 23:17, May 18, 2010 (UTC)